Dreaming
by CometheDawn
Summary: If this was a dream she wasn't sure if she wanted to wake up.
1. Dreaming

48 hours.

Artemis had been awake for forty-eight hours and counting. Life had been busy for the archer. She had just finished finals and she had been studying seemingly non stop. However, there was good news on home front. All that was done and she was on vacation for a week so she was crashing at Mount Justice and all she had to do before she slept for an entire weekend was take a shower.

They had just come back from a mission—one that had resulted in Artemis being covered in goo from the intestines of some hideous monster, and they had been debriefed and now she was feeling the foolishness of her lack sleep. She only hoped that she didn't accidentally drown herself in the shower—which would be quite the amazing feat if she did say so herself.

She made her way to the girl's shower room and entered one of the stalls and enthusiastically began ridding herself of grime and gunk revealing in the feel of the hot water against her skin. She knew hot water was bad for showers but it didn't stop her from doing it anyway. Because sometimes it didn't matter that something that felt so good was bad for you.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but she did know that when she finished she felt fabulously clean even though she was barely standing. She stumbled out of the showers wrapped in nothing but a towel but before she could make it completely out in the corner of her eye she caught sight of a figure showering as well. She squinted her eyes as she couldn't really see because of the steam. At first she assumed it was M'gann but after straining her eyes she knew that was wrong.

The first thing she noticed was the dark hair which confused her because it was short. There were no female members of her team with short, dark hair. Actually there were no members of the team at all with dark hair unless you counted Zatanna and Artemis didn't. Artemis yawned and involuntarily took a step closer only for her vision to clear and realize that she wasn't looking at a female. She was looking at a male. A very delicious male at that. He had a rear end that you could bounce a coin off of. The muscles in his back rippled as he moved in a hypnotic manner.

Artemis didn't realize that she was steadily getting closer to the gift from the gods until he moved quickly grabbing her and pining her roughly against the shower stall they currently occupied. The jostling loosened her towel and it was only their bodies pressed together that held it up. Her lips parted slightly as she looked at who actually held her only to realize that it was Dick Grayson the billionaire son of Bruce Wayne from her school. Artemis let out an amused chuckle realizing that she was dreaming.

"_Artemis._" He rasped out. There was something about the way he said her name that sent shivers down her spine and made her tingle in places that she wouldn't name. She wanted him to say her name like that again.

She pushed Dick away slightly and gave him a flirty smile and a thorough look up and down at all his goods not realizing immediately that when she pushed him away her towel dropped and hit the ground.

"Nice Grayson. Very nice." She said watching as his face turned fire engine red. She looked down at herself and slowly reached down and grabbed her towel in what she assumed was a very sexy way. She wrapped herself up and sauntered away leaving a shocked Dick Grayson in her wake.


	2. A Wretched Idea That She Would NOT use

Artemis woke up the next morning extremely refreshed and really horrified. She just had a wet dream about her schoolmate. She was horrified. Of all the people to have one of _those _dreams about she would have one about that annoying little twerp. What did that even mean? What was her subconscious trying to tell her?

Whatever it was she refused to listen.

Artemis quickly threw on some clothes with the intention to head home but Robin stopped her.

"Artemis, about last night-"

"Robin if you tell me we have another mission I'm going to scream. All I plan to do this weekend is sleep, sleep, and sleep some more." Artemis mumbled low so Robin wouldn't hear, "and hope I don't have anymore freakish dreams."

"No, I need to-" That was all she needed to hear. No mission=No Artemis

_Recognized: Kid Flash-_

That was all Artemis needed to distract Robin so she the second KF stepped in she slipped out despite the protests of the Boy Wonder behind her.

"What's her hurry?" Kid Flash asked seeing Artemis' retreating form causing Robin to groan.

The week passed in utter bliss, but that didn't mean that Artemis got the dream about Dick Grayson out of her head. In her waking hours it was all she could think about. Did he really look that good unclothed? He wasn't the first male she had seen in the buff, (there had been that horrific accident with Green Arrow that was regretfully burned into her brain) but it was the first time she truly appreciated the nude male species in an extreme capacity.

And _why_ was she obsessing over this?

It must be some girly hormonal thing because there was no way she had a thing for Grayson. No way in hell.

* * *

><p>School started too quickly for Artemis' tastes, but she supposed she missed the normalcy of it in a way since there was nothing else in her life that came close to being normal.<p>

It was around lunchtime that she ran into her friend Bette that _it_ happened.

"Your face is a red as a lobster." Artemis ducked her head and scowled. She would point out the obvious.

"Switch seats with me." Artemis demanded ignoring Bette's snickers. Bette moved relatively easy and immediately saw what her friend was looking at.

"Dick Grayson's looking at you."

"I know."

"Is this a crush I detect?" Bette asked curiously and watched amazed as so many emotions flickered over Artemis' face.

"_No!_"

"I don't think I believe you. Besides, your crush might just be returned. He keeps looking your way."

"He's way too young for me even if he does have-"

"Have what?" Artemis groaned knowing that she had peeked Bette's curiosity and there would be no way to get her to let go of the juicy tidbit she had just dropped in her lap.

"Okay, so I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone—or tease me about it."

"Yes to the first. No promises to the second." Artemis rolled her eyes. She expected as much.

"Fine. I...had a dream over the break."

"So?" At the look on Artemis' face it only took seconds for her to figure out what she meant. "Oh, you had one of those dreams _about Dick Grayson?!"_

"Shh!" Artemis said and risked a look over her shoulder to see whether or not he had heard Bette. He had just raised his head and locked eyes with her and she absolutely certain she was going to die. Artemis waited a few seconds for the Grim Reaper to appear but had no such luck.

"Sorry. I was just surprised. So how was he?"

"We didn't get that far, but he had a body like a Greek god and now..."

"Now what?"

"...I'm curious."

Bette immediately started laughing. "You want to know if the real thing is as good looking as the dream."

"Yes!"

"There's an easy way to figure that out."

Artemis blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, ask him."

"Absolutely not. I don't want the little monster getting any ideas."

"Oh, please. It's not like he'd be too far off from the truth."

"I have no desire to jump Grayson's bones."

"Not yet anyway. Besides all I'm telling you to do is get him to take his shirt off. What happens after that, well, is up to you." Bette grinned.

"Why do I talk to you?"

"Because I'm the only person who makes perfect sense." Artemis scoffed.


	3. Distraction

Dick, for his part, was completely stunned.

As his alter ego Robin he had entered the boys shower room a week or so ago and assumed that the other person inside was Wally. He hadn't bothered to look.

_Never make assumptions._

Then he let his guard down and allowed someone to get close enough to him to see his face and upon noting that it was Artemis wearing nothing but a towel that covered very, very little he let his judgment get clouded.

_Never be distracted by a pretty face._

Then he had foolishly, foolishly pinned their bodies together-

Dick smacked himself. He could not think about that. Instead, he focused on the fact that Artemis now knew his secret identity—which Batman was going to kill him for. He tried to talk to her about but she dashed out forcing him to spy upon her only to realize...that she thought she had been dreaming the whole time. She was so exhausted that she assumed she had fallen asleep. It was a reprieve unlike any other.

And then he realized that she thought that she had been having one of _those dreams_ about him not Robin. And she liked what she had seen. She liked what he had done.

And her towel had fallen and she was so beautiful or was it sexy?

...sexiful?

When he couldn't even make his usual play on words correctly he knew he was in so much trouble.

* * *

><p>Several days later Artemis was wondering how she let Bette convince her to do this. But there she was strutting towards Dick Grayson with every intention of sitting with him for lunch. She was going to talk to him—although Bette had said she should just strip him naked and satisfy her curiosity once and for all.<p>

She sometimes wondered about the friends she kept.

She didn't understand why she couldn't let this go. Something was nagging her, telling her there was something about Grayson she was missing and she'd never be able to move on until she figured it out. However, when she got within two feet of him he ran away.

He literally _ran away from her. _

Needless to say when she made it to Mount Justice that evening she was pissed.

"Did you want some cookies Artemis?" Artemis glanced over at Superboy who really looked like he wanted to be alone with M'gann and said, "Why, yes, I do." She didn't care if she did die if she ate them. She was in a bad mood so she wanted everyone to be in a bad mood. Selfish? Yes. Did she care? Not really.

Artemis followed M'gann into the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies.

"Where is everyone?"

"Kid Flash went on a mission with Flash. Aqualad is in his room and we are here."

Artemis glanced around. "What about Robin?"

M'gann glanced at Superboy but Artemis waved them both off. "It doesn't matter. I'm headed home anyway. We don't have a mission right?"

"No, but-" M'gann glanced at Superboy again causing Artemis to frown. "Don't leave Artemis. Let's have a, a girls night."

Artemis paused and looked at M'gann. She was passing up an opportunity to make out with her hot boyfriend in order to have a girl's night? Something was just wrong about that because if it were her and Dick-

Artemis let out a frustrated yell causing both Conner and M'gann to look at her oddly.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Artemis said automatically heading towards the television. Maybe for a little while she'd be able to focus on something else.


	4. Girlz Only

Artemis plopped down on the couch and suddenly she felt a rush of excitement. They could watch Audrey Hepburn movies. She loved _Sabrina _and she knew M'gann would love it too. She rose to her feet to find the Martian in the kitchen.

"Let's make popcorn." Artemis said with a smile, causing M'gann to smile back.

"I've already started." Artemis glanced toward the microwave after hearing the tell-tale signs of popcorn popping.

"I've got a few movies I want you to see. I'm going to run to my room and get them." M'gann nodded and Artemis walked off.

She passed Robin on the way and since she was in a decidedly better mood, she called out, "Hey Rob."

"...hey." He said, causing Artemis to frown. Something was up with him as he wasn't his normally cheerful self, but she decided not to pry because she had her own issues and she knew how she'd feel if someone tried to pry into them.

She went into her room and grabbed a few movies before returning to see if Ms. Martian was ready to start their evening. When she entered the room it was to find that M'gann had brought all different types of nail polish into the room.

"You really meant it about having a girl's night." Artemis popped the movie into the DVD player and bounced down on the couch. A second later she tucked her feet underneath her.

"Nails now or later?" M'gann held up a bottle of bright pink nail polish that made Artemis blink. "Um, I'm more of a red or black type of girl."

M'gann smiled brightly and grabbed two bottles waving them in the air. "I've got those too."

"Now." Artemis agreed uncurling herself from her seat and grabbing cotton balls to wedge between her toes glancing at the television every now and again.

"So..." M'gann began and Artemis looked at her curiously. "You've been okay lately?"

Artemis was no dummy. It only took her seconds to figure out what was going on and that the whole thing was a set up. "I've been obvious, huh?"

"Just a little." M'gann said sheepishly.

Artemis bit her bottom lip and threw her head back staring at the ceiling for a moment before coming to a decision, "well, I suppose I can tell you. Maybe you can help me make sense of it." Artemis muttered under her breath, "and not give me advice to jump his bones." Artemis shook her head slightly at Bette and her antics.

"Have you ever had one of those dreams about a guy that um...you know." M'gann blinked clueless. "Come one M'gann are you going to make me spell it out?" When M'gann continued to look at her Artemis wanted to shoot herself with her own bow and arrow.

"A wet dream M'gann. When you're with a guy you really like and things get hot and heavy-"

"Oh! I have those about Conner all the time!"

That was too much information for her blood but she was going to gloss over that because she really didn't want any details. Although she was tempted to see what the Martian would do if she said she had those dreams about Conner as well. It would be a lie...but the look on her face would probably be priceless. She couldn't do it though. M'gann would never believe her if she told her she was just joking. Besides, she had something better in mind. "Okay, now imagine having one of those dreams—about Wally."

Artemis almost laughed at the horror on M'gann's face. Okay, she did laugh because it was pretty funny. M'gann picked up a few kernels of popcorn and threw them at her, but it didn't bother her in the least because suddenly she felt a little better about her situation.

"I had one of those dreams about one of the guys at my school."

"And was it a Connor type dream...or was it a Wally type?"

"That's the thing M'gann I don't know. Part of me feels like it's a Connor dream, but another part is like it's a Wally dream. I'm fascinated by the little troll."

"All because of a dream?"

"And that's the problem. It was just a little dream. I shouldn't be obsessing over it like I am, but I just can't get him out of my head."

"Have you tried talking to him, to get to know him better?"

"Yeah, and he ran away from me like I had the plague."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what do you think?"

"Truthfully, I'm just grateful that you're not angry at Robin."

Artemis' face scrunched in confusion. "Why would I be angry at Rob?"

"I don't know. He's just been a little odd around you lately. I thought you two had a fight."

She had no idea what she was talking about—wait, she did notice his peculiar behavior in the hallway. "Should I go talk to him? I don't remember doing anything that could offend him."

M'gann shrugged and glanced at the television. Artemis decided then she'd talk to Robin later. They were having a girl's night.

Boys could wait.


	5. Shy of Center

After M'gann pointed it out she couldn't help but notice that Robin had been a little distant with her. She tried to talk to him about it, but it turned out he was just as slippery as Grayson was. So she had to enlist aide from Superboy in order to talk to him. Aide that consisted of Conner grabbing him and sitting on him so she could give him the third degree.

It was crude, yes, but it worked. She actually couldn't believe that Conner had agreed to it, but he did with an odd sort of indifference.

"Okay, Rob. What's your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you Artemis. Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" His words came out strained—probably because Conner felt like a load of bricks in his lap. Maybe she just should have had him hold Robin so he couldn't move...but it was too late for that. There was nothing left to do but forge ahead.

Maybe he was right and she was taking things a little too far, but she wasn't about to admit it. Besides, if it was effective, then do what works.

"Not really Robin. You won't even look me in the eye."

"Is it affecting our teamwork?"

It wasn't. Not really, but that was besides the point. She didn't like the way things stood between them. If she offended someone unintentionally then she wanted to set it straight, especially if the person was Robin.

"No."

"Then let it go." The words were said softly and for some reason it made her feel guilty, like she really had done something that she needed to apologize for—besides taking him captive, that is. Artemis sighed and locked eyes with Superboy nodding to him briefly. He got off Robin leaving the little bird to leave the room obviously angry. Artemis' lips flattened into a thin line. That hadn't went well at all.

* * *

><p>She wasn't doing any extraordinary training. Just shooting arrows at an unmoving target. She knew it would probably be a good idea to do more, but she just wasn't feeling up to it. In fact, if they hadn't just completed a mission, she wouldn't even be at Mt Justice—at all.<p>

"You have been distracted lately."

Artemis turned her head slowly and looked at Kaldur. She wondered how long he had been there watching her. Had it been anyone else it would have bothered her, but it was Kaldur and something about his presence was always soothing.

"Mmm." Artemis grabbed another arrow and focused on the target. The arrow landed just shy of the center, which was the way every shot she had taken that night had landed. Artemis growled.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I have talked about it and not much good has come of it. In fact, I'm starting to think a lot of bad is going to come of it."

"Perhaps a fresh perspective will do some good."

Artemis paused and turned and looked Kaldur in the eyes. She could tell that if she told him to just let it go then he would walk away and not mention the subject again—as long as she got herself together. However, the way things were looking lately that was a long shot.

"Robin's angry at me."

"I heard of the incident with Superboy."

Artemis had the decency to be embarrassed not realizing that word would leak. Conner had obviously told M'gann who in turn told someone else because she knew that Robin wouldn't mention it to anyone.

"He was angry at me before that. I don't know what I did wrong. I just want to make it right, but he won't let me."

"Some things take time."

"I know that!" Artemis exploded. "I just want to know what I did."

"And maybe in time he will tell you. Be patient with him as you would want others to be patient with you."

Artemis sighed, wondering when Kaldur had become a wise old man. "Maybe you're right." Artemis said after some time. She turned her attention back to her target and shot another arrow. That time it landed dead center.

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies:<strong>

**Guest: Your wish is my command**

**JPoohlover: I will. Give me a bit of time.**

**Grace: Mission accomplished, neh?**

**randommonkeyz998: It's not soon, but better late than never, right?**

**Thank you so much to all you for your support!**


End file.
